Lego Shrek
Lego Shrek is a Video Game released at unknown date. It will be the second Lego game to feature both Minifigures-Inspired Fairy Tales and Dreamworks protagonists as bonus playable characters; the First being Lego the Incredibles Characters # Shrek # Shrek (Minifigures) # Shrek (Knight) # Shrek (Wedding) # Shrek (Boxers) # Shrek (Human) # Shrek (Actor) # Shrek (Berserker) # Donkey # Donkey (Horse) # Dragon # Blind Mouse #1 # Blind Mouse #2 # Blind Mouse #3 # Little Pig (Mason) # Little Pig (Carpenter) # Little Pig (Hut Builder) # Big Bad Wolf # Pinocchio # Pinocchio (Panties) # Pinocchio (Real Boy) # Gingy # Gingy (Ninja) # Fiona # Fiona (Human) # Fiona (Wedding) # Fiona (Lingerie) # Fiona (Actress) # Fiona (Berserker) # Puss in Boots # Puss in Buss (Savage) # Puss in Boots (Fat) # Puss in Boots (Bootless) # Puss in Boots (Hatless) # Arthur Pendragon # Kitty Softpaws # Humpty Alexander Dumpty # Farkle # Felicia # Fergus # Bananas # Coco # Debbie # Eclair # Parfait # Peanut # Agent Classified = From Penguins of Madagascar, He reuses Sakaaran Soldier's (From Guardians of the Galaxy), Gun to represent the type of ammo he uses. His Idol Animation involves his fur being his clothing (He inadvertently shaves his fur revealing his Aurora Borealis-Print Boxer Shorts, He uses slight of hand to take his lost fur out of said underwear and puts it back on like it is a jumpsuit). # Aladdin = Reimagined into the Desert Warrior Minifigure from Series 17, but younger, He still wields his Scimitar. He's an ally # Alex = From Madagascar, his Mane is remolded from Quay Tolsite's from Solo: A Star Wars Story. Alex has the same finisher as Cheetah from LEGO DC Super Villains which allows him to strip enemies into their Boxers (Or Panty and Bra suit if their Female). # Alice # Alligator Pastor # Angry Mob # Animal Cracker # Anthrax # Anubis = Ally Character # Anubis Guard = Based on the Anubis Guard Minifigure from LEGO Pharaoh's Quest, He's an Ally # Aries = Ally Character, Ram Constellation, Unseen character; Likely mentioned by the Book of Peace # Arjay = From Over the Hedge, he has two attachments, one being his tail, another his Blue Quiver (Indicating his golf bag) and his Golf Club is his overall weapon of choice. His idol animation involves accidentally choking onto his favorite cheese dibbles (In a comical way). His Moveset is the same as both Baron Zemo and Gorgon, both from LEGO Marvel Superheroes 2 # Artephius # Attila the Hun = Reimagined into the Hun Warrior Minifigure. He's an Ally # Aztec Warrior = Based on an Aztec Warrior Minifigure. He's an Ally # Baba # Barry B. Benson = From Bee Movie, He reuses Finn's Hairpiece and Flik's Bottom piece in Yellow and Black stripe indicating a stinger; Like Rocky, he's a Small Character allowing him to access Shorty Chutes. His Finisher is so unique he dodges enemies, KO'ing them in the process # Bashful Dwarf # Bavarian = Based on Lederhosen Guy Minifigure, He is an ally # Bear (Father) # Bear (Mother) # Bear (Son) # The Beast # Beauty # Black Knight = Based on a Videogame Boss; Reimagined into the Evil Knight Minifigure; He's an Enemy # Bluebird # Bohort # Bookstore Clerk # Bride = Based on Bride Minifigure of Series 7; She's an Ally # Brogan # Butter Pants # Callista # Cancer = Ally Character, Crustacean Constellation, Cameo Appearance in Film # Captain Hook # Captain Underpants = From Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, He is going to be a Big Fig due to his Build # Cedric = Reimagined into a Waiter Minifigure from Series 9 # Cetus = Ally Character, Squid Constellation # Prince Charming # Cinderella # Cogsworth # Cookie the Ogre # Corsair = Ally Character # Cyclops # Delphinus = Ally Character, Dolphin Constellation, Likely appears only on the BK Kids Meal's Constellation Creatures # Diablo #1 # Diablo #2 # Diablo #3 # Doc Dwarf # Dopey Dwarf # Draco = Ally Character, Dragon Constellation, Likely Mentioned by the Book of Peace # Dug = From Early Man, He reuses Frodo's (From Lord of the Rings) Hair and wields a Flint Pike as a weapon # Dulcinea # Duloc Doll # Duloc Doll (Jailbird) # Duloc Doll (Judge) # Duloc Doll (Alt) # Duloc Guard # Duloc Guard Captain # Duloc Mascot # Ed Tree # Eep Crood = From The Croods, She wields a Lego Flint Spear Piece, reuses Rock Star's Hair Piece (In Black if I didn't get the color right), and can call in Guy and her Father as Reinforcements (Similar to the Winter Soldier from LEGO Marvel's Avengers) # El Guante Blanco # El Moco # Elf = Based on the Elf Minifigure, He's an Ally # Esme # Evil Queen # Fairy Godmother # Fairy Godmother Henchman = Reimagined into Dragon Knights from LEGO Kingdoms # Lord Farquaad # Fifi # Friar Tuck # Gabby # Gary # Geppetto # Ginormica = From Monsters Vs. Aliens She reuses Mirage's (From LEGO The Incredibles) Hairpiece, and she is the second videogame character to be the only one in a single game to ever Grow, the first being Giganta from LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham # Gnome = Reimagined into a Lawn Gnome Minifigure from Series 4 # Great Terror # Gretched # Gretel # Griselda # Golden Goose # Goldilocks # Grumpy Dwarf # Guinevere # Hansel # Hanzo Hattori = Reimagined into the Ninja Minifigure from Series 1, He's an Ally # Happy Dwarf # Headless Horseman # Hiccup = From How to Train Your Dragon, He reuses Kai's Movie Hairpiece and reuses Dr. Rodney Rathbone's Leg Piece on his Right. He can summon Toothless # Horus = Ally character # Horus Warrior = Combination of Flying Warrior by Color and Wings and Egyptian Warrior, He's an Ally # Humphries # Huntsman # Igor # Imelda # Inogen # Jack # Jack Andy Beanstalk # Jack Frost = From Rise of the Guardians, He reuses Anakin's Hairpiece in White and wields a Frost staff (Indicated by a LEGO Brown Crowbar Piece to avoid unlikeliness to physical Appearance). He can freeze bad guys, and sometimes his own allies if they get in the way # Jerome the Receptionist # Jill # Jiminy Cricket # Joan Rivers # Joseph = From Joseph: King of Dreams, He has a the Gown mold in his matching colors (Purple, Red, Gold and Blue). He reuses Dastan's (from Prince of Persia: Sands of Times) Hairpiece. Like Moses, he also reuses Rey's Moveset # Kid Pickles # Knave of Hearts # Kobayakawa Takakage = Reimagined into the Samurai Warrior Minifigure from Series 3. He's an Ally # Krekraw # Kyle # Lacerta = Ally Character, Lizard Constellation; Cameo appearance in Film # Sir Lancelot = Reimagined into a Heroic Knight Minifigure from Series 9, but with Lloyd's TV Show Hair # Lemke # Leo = Ally Character, Lion Constellation; Cameo Appearance in Film # Queen Lillian # Little Boy Blue # Little Creek = From Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Reuses Bard the Bowman's (From The Hobbit) Hairpiece, and like Woody from Toy Story, Little Creek can summon his horse which in his case, would be the iconic character Spirit # The Little Mermaid # Little Red Riding Hood = Reimagined into a Grandma Visitor Minifigure from Series 7 # Lumiere # Luna = Reimagined into the Wacky Witch Minifigure # Lupus = Ally Character; Wolf Constellation; Unseen Character Likely mentioned by the Book of Peace # Lynx = Ally Character, Bobcat Constellation, Unseen Character Likely mentioned by the Book of Peace # Mabel # Magic Mirror # Mayor Temeroso # Megamind = From Megamind, His appearance relies on a scene where he first fought Tighten. His Idol Animation is similar to Kang the Conqueror from the DLC of LEGO Marvel's Avengers # Merlin # Merryman = Reimagined into Forestman Minifigure; He's an enemy # King Midas # Miss Frog # Mr. Peabody = From Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Is a Short Character allowing him to access Shorty Chutes # Mongo # Monoceros = Ally Character; Unicorn Constellation; Mentioned only on the Constellation Creature Cards of BK Kids Meal # Monsieur Hood # Moon Fishing Boy = Symbol of DreamWorks # Morgan Le Fay # Moses = From The Prince of Egypt, He reuses Lloyd's Movie Hair in Umber Brown and has Moloch's and/or Quay Tolsite's (From Solo: A Star Wars Story) Gown Mold, but in his matching Torso Colors. He has Rey's Moveset # Muffin Man # Musca = Ally Character, Bug Constellation, Cameo Appearance in Film # Nanny Dwarf # Nobleman # Oh = From Home; He is a small character allowing him to crawl through access chutes. He can summon his Getaway UFO # Old Woman # Oscar = From Shark Tale, He has the same moveset as Dory since they're both fish. He is a self-proclaimed Shark Slayer, and can live underwater, since he's fish # Pajuna # Queen Pea # Peter Pan # Phoenix = Ally Character, Hawk Constellation; Mentioned only on BK Kid's Meal Card (Commonly on Swashbuckling Sinbad (#5) Toy) # Pied Piper # Pirate Captain = From Pirates: Band of Misfits, He reuses He reuses Wiley Fusebot's Beard to connect his facial hair. He wields both his cutlass and his Flintlock as weapons # Po = From Kung Fu Panda Franchise, He is a Bigfig like Shrek. Allowing him to use his chi to break LEGO Cracks and pull LEGO Handles # Poppy = From Trolls, She reuses The Joker's Movie Hair in Purple, she has magic # Principal Pynchley # Priscilla # Professor Primbottom # Pumpkin Witch # Puppet Master # Rajput Warrior = Reimagined into Scorpion Palace Guard from LEGO Adventurers Orient Expedition, ''He's an Ally # Rapunzel # Raul (Puss in Boots) # Raul (Shrek the Third) # Red = From ''Hoodwinked, She reuses Grandma's Visitor's Hood and Cape has different Torso printing # Roc = Ally Character, Eagle Constellation # Rocky Rhodes = From Chicken Run, He reuses Chicken Suit Guy's Arms to suit is kind. He is a small minifig meaning that he can access Shorty Chutes # Roddy St. James = From Flushed Away, He reuses Superman's Original Hairpiece and wears a suit similar to Agent Coulson from LEGO Marvel Superheroes-LEGO Marvel Superheroes 2. He can throw a Ruby similar to Flik from LEGO The Incredibles (With Rocks), and J. Jonah Jameson from the first LEGO Marvel Game (With Newspaper). He uses the Master Cable as a Whip (A combination of both Whiplash from the first LEGO Marvel Game, power-wise, and Indiana Jones by wielding only one whip) # Rogue = Based on the Rogue Minifigure from Series 17; He's an Ally # Rompo = Ally Character; African Myth Constellation, Cameo Appearance in Film # Rumplestiltskin # San Ricardo Guard = Reimagined into Conquistador (With Silver Armor) # Sanada Yukimura = Reimagined into Gi-Dan from LEGO Ninjas. He's an ally # Santa Claus # Scimitar (Character) # Scorpius = Ally Character; Cameo Appearance in Film # Senora Zapata # Serpens = Ally Character; Cameo Appearance in Film # Ship Captain # Shrek's Father # Shrek's Mother # Sinbad = From Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, He reuses Anakin Skywalker's Hairpiece and is the first lego Videogame Protagonist to wield the cool-looking Scimitars that are a new mold in LEGO Adventurers: Orient Expedition, In Silver with Gold Hilt. He has the same moveset as the your own main protagonist/Antihero in LEGO DC Super Villains who wields the dual swords. Like Linguini from Ratatouille, Sinbad can summon a small animal, which in this case it's his Ship's (Chimera's) Mascot, Spike the Pug # Sleeping Beauty # Sleepy Dwarf # The Sly Old Fox = Reimagined into Furtivo from LEGO Legends of Chima # Sneezy Dwarf # Snow White # Spark = From Spark: A Space Tail, His minifigure variant is a coronation variant from the ending and wields his beloved Electo-Glaive. He reuses Captain Brickbeard's (From LEGO Pirates) Epaulettes piece to polish his raiment # Sphinx # Steve Tree # Sugar # Surly Squirrel = From The Nut Job, His idol animation is the same as Agent Classified, but his Boxers are Rune-print indicating his accent as a Squirrel. However, he does has another idol animation; his Scimitar tricks, when he accidentally slashes his own fur and his Aurora Borealis-printed-Boxer Shorts he was gifted from Classified shows. He also has Cheetah's Finisher (From LEGO DC Super Villains) to balance himself # Suzy # Syracuse Warrior = Ally Character # Thelonius # Theodore Templeton = From The Boss Babby, he is of Baby Fig Build. Like the Ogre Babies, he can crawl through Shorty Chutes like the Small Figs do # Thriffith # Thumbelina # Tiffany # Tinkerbell # Tom Thumb # Tranche # Troll = Reimagined into a Cave Troll from Lord of the Rings in Pale # Tulio = From The Road to El Dorado, Reuses Will Turner's (From Pirates of the Caribbean) Hair piece indicating his colonial pony hairstyle, but in Ebony Black. He reuses Puss's Idol Animation # Turbo = From Turbo, Is similar build to Gary's from SpongeBob SquarePants, but in Turbo's colors and is easy use for Race completions, like his Pixar counterpart, Lightning McQueen # Unicorn # Valka = From How to Train Your Dragon 2, Reuses Viking Woman's Hair and Helm Piece, in Burnette for the hair. She control the Bewilderbeast # Vina # Waffle Man # Wagon Witch # Wallace = From Wallace and Gromit, He wields a Spanner to fix things. He can Summon Gromit, his iconic sidekick # Wendy # Whisperer # Whisperer (Boxers) # Whisperer (Without Ruby) # The Wicked Ice Queen = Similar to the Ice Queen Minifigure from Series 17, but she's even scarier # William Wallace = Based on the Highland Battler Minifigure; He's an Ally # Witch (Shrek the Musical) # Witch (Shrek Forever After) # Xavier # Z = From Antz, He is similar minifigure to Flik from A Bug's Life, as expected, but in Red for the South American Fire Ants. However, his Idol Animation is different and is a soldier instead of an inventor, so he wields a leaf-crafted Machete and Pistol # Zebedee = From Doogal, He reuses Finn's Hair, Sheriff Not-A-Robot's Moustache in Black, and he can hyper jump because he has a spring for his legs like his archnemesis, Zeebad. He also has magic # Zoltar = Reimagined from a Fortune Teller Minifigure, but in Male form How to unlock Bonus Characters Like The Incredibles, They require certain amount of titular bricks, which in this case, it's the ShrekBricks that allows you to build Easter Eggs. Minifigures-Reimagined Characters can be unlocked by collecting blind bags along with the other, unlockable characters # Jade Palace: Unlocks Po; Located South of Far Far Away # Hiccup's Ship: Unlocks Hiccup and Toothless; Located North of Worchestshire College # Anthill: Unlocks Z; Located East of Duloc # Chimera: Unlocks Sinbad and Spike; Located East of Shrek's Swamp # Aztec Pyramid: Unlocks Tulio; Located West of Worchestchire # Alex's Enclosure: Unlocks Alex; Located within Far Far Away's Central District # Surly's Hollow (Tree): Unlocks Surly Squirrel; Located West of Shrek's Swamp # North Wind HQ: Unlocks Agent Classified; Located in the Parking Space near Duloc # Hedge: Unlocks Arjay/RJ; Located West of Duloc # Dragon Cave: Unlocks Valka; Located In Between Shrek's Swamp and Far Far Away, In The Snowy Area # Carousel: Unlocks Zebedee; Located In Far Far Away's Shopping District # Grandma's House: Unlocks Red; South of Shrek's Swamp # Wallace's House: Unlocks Wallace and Gromit; Located in Far Far Away's East Residential District # Pirate Captain's Ship: Unlocks Pirate Captain; Located Southeast of Worchestshire College # Bronze Age Arena: Unlocks Dug; Located In Far Far Away (Rumplestiltskin's Realm) # Stables: Unlocks Little Creek and Spirit; Located at San Ricardo Desert West # Chicken Escape Plane: Unlocks Rocky Rhodes; Located near Far Far Way's Parking Spaces # Troll Statue: Unlocks Poppy; Located at the Forest # Racing Snail Gathering; Unlocks Turbo: Located Near Duloc's North Parking Spaces # Templeton House; Unlocks Theodore Templeton: Located at Far Far Away's West Residential District # Bana Royal Court; Unlocks Spark; Located Far South of Shrek's Swamp # Roddy's Mansion: Unlocks Roddy St. James; Located in Worchestshire # Oscar's Apartment: Unlocks Oscar; Located Far Far Away's Beach District # Court of Law: Unlocks Barry B. Benson; Located in Far Far Away's Justice District # School: Unlocks Captain Underpants; Located In between Shrek's Swamp and Far Far Away, In The Evergreen Area # Croods' Cave: Unlocks Eep Crood; Located In Shrek's Swamp (Rumplestiltskin's Realm) # Monster X-Files Building: Unlocks Ginormica; Located In Duloc's Parking Space (Scared Shrekless Realm) # Guardian HQ: Unlocks Jack Frost; Located in North Pole # Egyptian Pyramid: Unlocks Joseph; Located at San Ricardo Desert South # Tzipphorah's Village; Unlocks Moses; Located in San Ricardo's Desert East # Megamind's Lair; Unlocks Megamind; Located in Far Far Away's Financial District # WABAC: Unlocks Mr. Peabody; Located in Far Far Away's East Parking District # Boov Base: Unlocks Oh; Located in Far Far Away's West Parking District # Moon and Fishing Boy; Unlocks Moon Fishing Boy; Located at Far Far Away's Castle Terrace Category:LEGO video games Category:Video Games Category:Video Games based on Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Articles Without Images